Sick Day
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Lucifer gets a call from a sobbing Trixie, and he rushes to the Decker household. Chloe is sick and in need of some Devilish TLC. Rated T for safety.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just having fun with the character and promise to return in the same condition...sort of

Authors Note: Lucifer gets a call from Trixie and immediately rushes to the Detectives house. Chloe is sick and in need of some Devilish TLC ;)

* * *

Lucifer was disturbed from his peaceful slumber by the sound of his phone vibrating. He propped himself up on his elbow, blinking blearily around the room to determine exactly where he'd left it last night. Carefully sliding from the bed, making sure to avoid waking the two sleeping beauty's next to him he began searching for the blasted device. The phone had stopped by the time he reached it, but it started vibrating almost immediately. He frowned when he saw Detective Decker's name flashing on the screen. There couldn't possibly be a murder at this time in the morning. Did the criminals of this world have no thought for others? Well of course not, they were criminals. Lucifer was tempted to dole out his usual punishment just for that reason alone.

"Good morning detective, what can I…?" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard a child sobbing. "Beatrice?" he asked, a worried frown furrowing his brow.

"L-Lucifer, can you come over?" She hiccuped and sniffled causing the devil to feel an uncomfortable tightness in his chest.

He didn't waste time asking what was wrong, he simply stated, "I'll be right over." Dressing as quickly as he could, he was grabbing his car keys and out the door within five minutes. His worry for Chloe increased every passing second and he was sure he drove through a number of red lights in his haste to get to her.

Pulling up in front of the house, he was out of his car and stepping inside the house before his car door had even closed. "Chloe?" he called out, looking around the empty room.

A small blur appeared and fastened itself to his waist. "Lucifer! You came!"

"Of course I did child, now where's your mother?" The small human took his hand and started dragging him towards Chloe's bedroom. He followed Trixie inside and froze when he saw what had the small girl so upset. The detective looked awful. Her hair was matted against her forehead and her face as white as the sheets covering her. Lucifer was at her side in an instant, cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand. Her skin felt like a furnace and for a moment the devil was transported back to hell.

"Detective?" he called out, hoping the sound of his voice would wake her. Instead she groaned and tried to turn away. He glanced back at the child who was standing frozen at the doorway, her small hands clutching her favourite bear and her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I need your help small human. Can you hold off on leaking any more optical fluids?"

Trixie nodded numbly, her eyes darting between her mom and Lucifer.

"Good girl. I need you to get me a wet cloth and bring it here." He didn't wait for her to say anything before turning back to the detective, he heard the tiny girl's bare feet padding on the floor towards the bathroom. "Chloe?" he tried again.

She mumbled something before attempting to open her eyes. Everything hurt, from the hair on her head to the tips of her toes. Chloe couldn't remember ever feeling this bad in her life. She felt something cool on her head, and couldn't help but hum her approval.

"We need to get you out of these clothes, Detective. Not exactly how I planned on this happening, but we can't all get what we want now can we?" Lucifer scooped her up effortlessly. Chloe making a soft sound of disapproval even as her arms automatically wrapped around the tall man's neck.

"I feel awful, Lucifer." Chloe managed to mumbled against the side of his neck.

The Devil chuckled. "Well I'll admit you aren't up to your normal standards Detective, but don't worry, we'll get you back to that."

The pathetic slap against his arm told him exactly how weak she was and he hastened to get her into the shower. First he put the seat down on the toilet and placed her down gently, his hand coming up check her temperature again. She was still burning up. Turning to face Trixie he tried not to be his usual self around the child, she was obviously upset and didn't know what to do and Lucifer needed her help.

"I'm going to put your mother in the shower to help cool her down, alright? What I need you to do is get her some clean clothes to change into. Something light and preferably loose fitting." He made a shooing motion with his hand. "On you go."

Trixie didn't move right away, instead she stared at him for a few moments before running over and embracing her mom and then Lucifer before dashing out of the bathroom.

The Devil cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the small human's affection and turned back to Chloe who was watching him with glazed eyes, but her lips quirked in a small smile. "She likes you."

"Of course she does." Lucifer proclaimed, though without his usual over confidence. "Come now, let's get you cooled down."

"I am not getting naked in front of you." Chloe stated as forcefully as she could manage in her current state. She may have been flushed with fever and barely able to stand but her eyes were resolute.

Lucifer huffed. "You forget Detective, I've seen it all before." Holding his hand up to stop her impending tirade, he explained. "When you slept over that night, you stripped your clothes off, remember?"

Decker felt her face flush even more if it was possible. "Well I'm sober now," she muttered petulantly.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere, Lucifer decided to take matters into his own hands. He lifted her bridal style and carried her into the shower cubicle. Once inside he let her stand on her own two feet but kept his left arm around her for support, and with his right he turned on the shower. Chloe didn't have time to prepare herself before the cool water was cascading down over them and she let out a shriek of surprise. She felt silly but she found herself clinging to the taller man like he was her anchor.

"Oh god," Chloe gasped.

Lucifer tutted. "Really Detective, did you have to bring him up at this particular moment? I swear, _He_ manages to ruin everything."

She didn't even have the energy to roll her eyes at his delusions about God being his father. She did however find herself moving closer to Lucifer, her arms tightened around his neck and his were wrapped lightly around her waist keeping her steady. The man was solid in her arms and if she didn't feel like death warmed up she might have risked letting down her guard and seeing what it would be like to kiss him. _Oh god_ …. She moved back slightly, not that there was much room in the shower to move any further, and looked up into those brown eyes. For all his talk of being the devil, Chloe couldn't imagine someone who could look at her that way, like she was the most important person on Earth, could really be the king of hell.

Lucifer saw the strange look cross her features and instead of commenting he did something he never thought he'd ever do, he tightened his hold on the Detective and held her close. There was no wise crack remarks, no sexual innuendo, just the feel of her in his arms and for a moment he felt truly happy. Burying his nose into her hair, Lucifer breathed her in. They stayed that way for a few minutes, neither saying anything until Lucifer finally turned the water off and helped her out of the cubicle.

"Let's get you dried off, shall we?" he said, looking slightly flushed and refusing to meet her eyes.

Chloe didn't think she'd ever seen him look so adorable. His hair dripping wet and his white shirt plastered to his torso showing off his trim physique. Not that she's ever tell him that. She was surprised the man's ego managed to fit inside Lux most of the time.

A soft knock on the door alerted them to Trixie's presence as she poked her head around the door. "Is it safe?" she asked quietly, though her eyes were shining with childish amusement. The little girl wasn't stupid, she knew Lucifer liked her mom just as she knew her mom liked Lucifer. She just needed them to admit it to each other. "I brought some clothes mommy."

"Thanks sweetie. Sorry if I scared you." Chloe had to admit she felt slightly more human and took the fresh towel Lucifer offered her with a small smile and quiet, "thanks."

Lucifer was unsure whether to leave her to get dressed on her own and not for any selfish reasons, he just wanted to make sure she was alright. She'd barely been able to stand a moment ago. He was about to offer his aid when Chloe gave him a look that clearly stated ' _I can do it myself_ ' and he respectfully dipped his head and ushered the little girl out of the room.

Chloe joined them a few minutes later wearing her loose fitting pyjama bottoms and a thin long sleeved top. Her hair was still dripping wet, though she had to admit she felt a little better than she had. Her head was still thumping slightly and her body ached, but she was standing which was a plus. She couldn't help feeling surprised and grateful to Lucifer for his assistance. Her daughter had obviously called the man to come and help. With a glance at the clock her eyes widened at how early it was. As far as she knew Lucifer was usually still in bed for at least another couple of hours. She'd woken him a couple of times when she called after 8AM, his grumpy and sarcastic tone bringing a smile to her face. He really wasn't a morning person. The fact he'd rushed to her aid made her heart skip a beat and she felt her face flush, though this time not from fever.

Trixie brought her blanket from her room and placed it over Chloe's lap. "Here you go mommy."

"Thanks baby."

Lucifer returned to the living room placing a cup of tea in front of her. "Here, drink this. Tea is the cure for all ailments, or so I'm told."

Chloe stared at him and he started to shift uncomfortably under her gaze. Her lips curling in a small smile. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Um, your welcome." He cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes. Telling himself to get a grip, he was the Devil for crying out loud, and someone giving him thanks shouldn't make him feel this flustered. This human woman had so much power over him, was able to make him feel things he'd long forgotten and had quickly become one of the most important people in his life. Lucifer couldn't imagine never meeting her, his life would certainly be infinitely more boring.

The Detective patted the spot on the sofa next to her. Her smile warm and inviting. "Will you stay?" she asked, her voice hesitant.

"For as long as you'll have me, Detective."

He settled himself beside her, his long arm stretched out behind her and was surprised when she leaned into his side, her head resting over his heart. Lucifer felt his chest puff with pride and cautiously moved his arm so he could pull her closer, still unsure whether she would rebuff his attempt to be near her. He grinned happily when his insecurities were unfounded and she cuddled into him, her arm wrapped around his stomach holding him tightly. It was a strange feeling being so close and not acting on his desires, but one he was beginning to feel more and more comfortable with.

Trixie watched them for a moment before turning back to her cartoons, a beaming smile lighting up her features. She felt a little bad for hoping they'd get together when she knew her dad still loved her mom. But Trixie had never seen her mom as happy or smile as much as when she was with Lucifer. The unusually tall man was an angel sent from heaven to watch over them, she was sure of it.

Glancing over her shoulder she caught Lucifer's eye and couldn't help grinning when he winked at her and pulled her mother closer to his side. Chloe's soft breaths letting him know she had crashed out again and he had no problems being her pillow.

Lucifer was grateful to the tiny human for calling him, for making this moment possible and he had the sneaking suspicion that the little girl was trying to play cupid if the smug grin on her face was anything to go by.

She really was a sneaky little devil.

"I believe I am in your debt, Beatrice."

Trixie giggled, leaning back into the Devil's legs. "You've already given me what I want, Lucifer."

Eyes widening in wonder, Lucifer chuckled.

 _Well played, small human, well played indeed._

The End.


End file.
